narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Undead Puppets (Zombies)
Under Works Undead Puppets (死んだ人形, Dead Puppers) are corpses brought back to life through Koshiro's many medical ninjutsu or his Earth Grudge Fear technique. Each Puppet was once a shinobi killed by Koshiro, ranging from children to elders. He keeps all his puppets in a lab, prepared for summoning at all times. In order to keep from decomposing, he created a solution which halts decomposition. Also, their storage room is kept at a deathly low temperature. Appearance Every Puppet appears different. As in each puppet is a mass assemblage of different limbs sewn onto one another. This creates fighters of various shapes and sizes. Usage Koshiro will summon corpses through his Summoning Technique: Pile of Dead Bodies or special scrolls. After his corpses appear, he will activate his dead soul jutsu which brings them to life. The Corpses retain the ability to perform known jutsu. His corpses are also Taijutsu masters, lacking all emotional and brain power (including Motor Limitations), making them perfect meat puppets as they do not tire out or feel pain. When using Dead Soul or Mass Dead Soul, Koshiro controls each corpse using chakra. Meaning the more Zombies he uses, the more divided he must be. He holds many uses for his Zombies. His main involves information gathering by using them for battle before direct engagement. Since their brains are technically gone, his Zombies remain immune to Ninjutsu. They will also continue fighting wounded. Heart Infusion Koshiro's Earth Grudge Fear grants him numerous cardiovascular abilities. He can steal enemy hearts thus prolonging his life and gaining their chakra nature. However, he can also transfer one of his hearts into a corpse. His heart, which still beats, pushes blood through their body once more. His heart also connects to their chakra circulatory system and begins serving as a core. The Corpse will come back to life and retain their normal abilities and skills. However, his heart will turn them into a servant of Koshiro as his heart (The Core) now controls the body as a puppet. Koshiro will no longer need chakra to control the corpse as they will live and breath themselves. In a way, he takes over a new body without consciously existing within. Using this method, Koshiro's Zombies also gain enough freedom to perform missions that require traveling. He chooses only to do so when a situation is of dire importance. Goal, Quest for An Uchiha Specific Zombies Over a near century, Koshiro holds a large supply of corpses. Shinobi's from every nation exist within his arsenal. It is rumored that his puppets number in thousands. Enough to single handily destroy a village. His favorite Zombies are two Konoha Anbu. He prefers to use his Anbu Zombies for mostly Taijutsu and a little Ninjutsu for it can draw an enemies true power. Anbu Zombies Koshiro's Anbu Zombies are his infamous Zombies. This is due to him actually killing Anbu during their missions to stop him. He has a massive stock of Anbu Zombies. Because they are sewn to other limbs, their minds and chakra are scrambled. So even though they are brought back perfectly, they cannot speak or think independently unless Koshiro aids with Chakra. Their abilities include mastery of Taijutsu and basic Shinobi skills such as, Body Flicker, Body Replacement, Chakra Control, Water Walking and Surface walking. His main Anbu Zombies are only capable of one Fire Release Jutsu and two Water Release, These are Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique and Water Release: Water Encampment Wall. Their weapons vary. Assassin Zombies Koshiro's high rank in the Bingo Book has sent Assassins his way. Many fall victim to his massive powers and become Zombies. With that said, His Assassin Zombies also know basic Shinobi Skills, however, they are most skilled with Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique and Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique. They are also capable of working with the Anbu's Hidden mist Jutsu. Ogres Koshiro constructed two giant Zombies, each only capable of using brute strength. Their weapons consist of massive stone columns. Civilian Zombies In the form of regular men, women and children, these Zombies are pawns used to leave an opening for his three professional Zombies. Weakness